Diaries of Galinda And Elphaba
by Selenia Rosedark
Summary: Hey Everyone! This is the untold untold story of the Wicked Witch and Galinda, through their perspective. Through their diaries, actually. Filled with absolute hillariosity! R&R!
1. beginning

A/N: My first Fanfic! Yay me! Okay, so, I only saw the musical once, so the words aren't going to be exactly the same as they were in the musical, and don't flame me if I skip some minor-not-important detail! And, in real life, people don't just break into song at every little thing. Songs that they haven't ever heard! So, I'm going to skip the songs, and, like, just, word them differently! Read on...

**Okay, IMPORTANT: This is a spoiler! If you haven't seen the musical, and want to see it and be surprised, then don't read this. These diaries take place before, during, and after the musical!**

Disclaimer: I, sadly do not own Wicked, or anyone from Wicked, or any settings from Wicked... You get the idea.

_**

* * *

**_

_Elphaba_

Diary,

Father is sending me and my sister, Nessarose, off to Shiz University. Nessa is exited. But not me. I'm different than most people. See, bluntly put, I'm green. Now, if I were just a green hue that would be fine. But no. I'm Emerald City Green. Not that I've ever been to the Emerald City, but I've heard that it's all green. And in the Emerald city, lives the most wonderful, powerful Wizard of all time: The Wonderful Wizard of Oz! I would give anything to simply catch a glimpse of him! If I were to ever meet the Wizard, (which is highly unlikely, as I'm so incredibly desgusticifying) then I would ask him to de-greenify my skin. I would do anything to have normal colored skin. Like Nessa.

Well, Nessa is calling for me to help her down the stairs. I had better go.

End.

_Galinda_

Dearest Diary,

Momsie and darling Popsie have decided to send me to Shiz University. It is so thrillifying! People from all over Oz go there, and they will all have the pleasure of meeting me: Galinda Upland! Oh, how honored they will be! And of course, with all of my intellectualosity, I will surely come out on top! But, of course, it won't be anything new, as I am always on top. Well, I had better go. Those silly maids think that they can only fit ten dresses into each suitcase. Ha!

Signed,

Galinda Upland

* * *

A/N: So, what'd ya think? Tell me if I wrote anyone out of charicture!!!!!! I HAVE to know! And please no flames!


	2. Packing

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers! here's the next chapter. Two chapters in one day! Man I'm awesome! Anyway, here it is. Hope you like it. Oh, And I'm looking for a betta, so if anyone who's nice and good at spottng mistakes at the same time, PM me!

Disclaimer: I don't own it, and you know it.

* * *

**Next day**

_Elphaba_

Diary,

I've been thinking about going to Shiz. I mean, true, there will be a lot of pointing and laughing, but there are Magical Histories classes, Literature classes, and all sorts of different learning experiences! And the teachers are all well trained, maybe they'll accept me for me! Maybe I was wrong about Shiz, maybe it will be great after all. And, just _maybe, _I'll find a friend there. Someone I can talk to. I mean, I don't need one, of course. But it would be nice to have someone like me, who understands me. Well, I had better pack. I have few things, so it won't be that difficult.

End.

_**G**__**alinda**_

Dearest Diary,

I am in one of my bedrooms (the one with the pink window seat). Watching the maids pack is boring work. They didn't have time to pack yesterday, they were all entertaining the guests.

Slackers.

But they are packing my clothes right now. They can only manage to fit ten dresses in to the first suitcase. I, of course, know that you can only fit ten dresses into one suitcase. Wait, They just barely fit one more in there! That's what I told them, I said, and these are my exact words: "You will be able to fit exactly ten plus one into each suitcase every time." Just a tick-tock! They just took it out. The top wouldn't stay on. I knew it.

Signed,

Galinda Upland


	3. Leaving for Shiz

A/N: Hey everyone. It's me. who else? The last chapter had already been typed when you said she should be exited about Shiz.It may have sounded rushed, but it had already been typed. Hope you like this one. I worked extra-hard to make sure all of you that are hard to please like it. Enjoy!

_

* * *

_

_Next day _

**Elphaba**

Diary,

I am in our carriage, headed for Shiz. It's a nice day, and green grass and trees stretch out as far as the eye can see. I suppose I should use this time to write about myself.

Strange though it is, I've always been green. I don't exactly know why, Father never talks about it. About me. Or even _to _me unless it has something to do with Nessa. Which is fine. I have a small green bottle that belonged to my mother. I have never opened it, so I am not sure of its contents. Even now, I have it safely tucked away in the bottom of my suitcase. My Father doesn't know that I have it. I'm not even sure he knows it exists.

Nessarose is lying beside me on the carriage seat, fast asleep. How she can sleep through this rattling clatter in broad daylight is beyond me. Her small, slightly miss-shaped legs are half-on, and half-on the seat. Her legs have been that way since she was born; completely useless. Father loves and adores her.

But he hates me.

And he has every reason to. It is my fault that Nessa was born that way. And it's also my fault that mother is dead. See, after I was born, father didn't want another mistake,

so when mother became pregnant again, Father had her chew milkweed leaves. But when Nessa came out, her legs were twisted. And mother died while giving birth. I faintly remember mother. Her beautiful smile. And the look on her face when I said my first word. No, she wasn't pleased when the word came out of my mouth.

"_Horrors."_

Mother had let me look into a mirror, and upon seeing the horrible monster that lived within, I had simply given it the name that fitted it perfectly. Father had called me _"Devil's spawn" _And as I grew older, I started believing it. Other children who saw me threw rocks, and told me to take the fiery chariot home, to hell, where I belonged. Father never noticed when I came home bleeding. Nessa was always trying to cheer me up, braiding my hair, sneaking me some of the chocolates that Father always rewarded her with, and telling me that I shouldn't listen to what the other kids said. She said I was beautiful, and the other kids were just jealous that I had a different color skin, and they didn't. I tried to believe her, but it was difficult when I was being tormented daily. But I could see shame in Nessa's Eyes whenever she defended me.

She was ashamed of me.

When I discovered this, I was saddened. And ashamed, myself. She had been standing up for "That freaky green girl" almost her whole life, and it was beginning to ruin her social life. So, then, whenever I had a problem, I asked her to stay out of it. I have strange powers, so I can defend myself. But it just made the kids call me a Wicked Witch. I promised Nessa that at Shiz, I will try my hardest to control my powers.

And I will. I won't let my little sister down.

End.

**Galinda**

Dearest Diary,

I am on my way to Shiz. I'm wearing my best dress. But, of course, everything I own is my best. The two carriages behind me are carrying my luggage. I convinced Momsie and Popsie to let me bring extra clothes, just in case the other ones get wet, or stained, or touched by any inferior beings.

Popsie says he'll send the rest of my things tomorrow.

By the end of today, everyone who is anyone will know my name.

Signed,

Galinda Upland

* * *

A/N: Was it in charicture? Were the facts semi-good? Tell me! I didn't read the book, so I don't know everything, and I made Nessa a little nicer than neccisary, but was it okay?

Now, I have learned a trick. swirlsfingersincomplicatedpattern _You will review! You will review! I am so full of wisdomosity I have mastered the art of hypnotisation. YOU WILL REVIEW...!_


	4. Surprizes good and bad

A/N: It's been a long time coming, but it's finally here! Sorry for making you guys wait so long...

_

* * *

_

_Next day…_

**Elphaba**

Diary,

What a day this has been! I cannot believe what has happened! When I arrived, things were as I expected. Students screamed and backed away in fear, using their suitcases as shields against my hideous green features. The Headmistress, Madame Morrible, welcomed us all, but didn't see me. And upon seeing Nessa, she beamed and walked over to her. "Who is this tragically beautiful girl?" She asked. Nessa flushed. "You must be the Governor's daughter, correct?" Nessa nodded. I tapped on the Head mistresses shoulder. She turned around, and upon seeing me, gave a little yelp and jumped.

Typical reaction.

"I'm his other daughter," I stated, giving a small wave, "I'm beautifully tragic."

"Yes, well," She said, straightening her glasses at the tip of her nose. ""He didn't mention a second daughter." My shoulders slumped a little. I knew Father didn't like me, but to not mention me before sending me here? Nessa spoke up. "She's here to help me." I could tell she was embarrassed about having to stand up for me, yet again. "I couldn't stand going somewhere without her, so Father let her come. It was a last-minute decision. Please, may she stay?"

Morrible looked deep in thought for a moment, then said rather loudly, "Does anyone here have any room for an extra roommate?" Then, a Blonde girl, who had been talking to a group of friends, skipped forward, raising her hand. "Madame Morrible," She said in a high, slightly irritating voice.

Could it be? Someone was actually willing to share a room with me?

"Brilliant!" Said Madame. "Thank you, Galinda dear. I will have an extra bed brought up to your private suite immediately." Confusion flickered over the girl's face. "What-?" Morrible took 'Galinda dear's' hand and mine, and joined them together. Galinda quickly pulled her hand away. "Ew!" She shrieked. "It touched me!"

Guess not.

"Madame Morrible," Said Galinda, "Th-there must be some mistake. I'm not sharing my room with this-this-" She looked me up and down. "This asparagus!"

Very funny.

She giggled at her own joke, as did the group of girls she had been talking with.

"Oh, no," said Madame, "No mistake. Miss Elphaba will be sharing your room."

"B-b-but-"

"N buts!" Snapped Madame. "Miss Elphaba will stay with you, and Miss Nessarose with me."

"What?" I said. "No! Nessa stays with me!"

"I-I can't believe it," Said Galinda, bringing the back of her hand to her forehead dramatically. "I didn't get my way." She fell backwards, and was easily caught by the two girls. "I need to lie down." She was carried quickly away. I looked back to Madame. "She stays with me." I repeated. Morrible took the handles of Nessa's wheelchair. "She will be quite safe with me."

I narrowed my eyes, and felt energy surging through me. Nessa's chair jerked away from Madame, and towards me. Then, I froze. I had used magic. I hadn't even started classes and already I had broken Nessa's promise.

"Elphaba!" Nessa shouted, making me cringe. "You promised things would be different here!" She gave me a look that made me hunch even lower, and wheeled out.

"Nessa!" I shouted after her, then I turned to Madame. "Madame Morrible," I said, "I am so sorry. Maybe coming here wasn't a good idea after all…."

"What?!" Morrible looked shocked. "_never _apologize for talent! Talent is a gift! And that is _my_ talent; encouraging talent! Tell me child, have you ever considered a career in sorcery?"

I looked down at my boots. "Not really…" I felt my face heat up with pride.

Morrible beamed. "Then I shall tutor you privately – and take no other students! In fact, I will even write to the Wonderful Wizard about you! I shall start the letter immediately!"

I cannot believe it! I've barely arrived, and already the Wizard will soon know about me! Maybe he could tutor me, and take me on as his second! It has a nice ring to it; the Wizard and I….

End.

**Galinda**

Dearest Diary,

Oh, what terrible news! Well, today when I arrived, I was greeted by Madame Morrible, the greatest Sorceress of all time! She is one of the few people I have ever looked up to! I was so exited!

And then…_IT _walked in.

I swear on my pretty-pink nail polish, an _asparagus_ walked in!!! And what's worse, I have to share my _private _suite with _It_! Disgusting!

I am writing Popsie about this.

Oh no! What if _It_'s ugly greenness radiates off of her in the night, and disrupts my beauty sleep?! Or what if _It snores_?! I've never heard of a snoring asparagus, but anything is possible. I'm going to write home immediately!

Signed,

Galinda Upland

**Elphaba**

Diary,

I sent father a letter today. Here is a copy:

My Dear Father,

There's been some confusion over rooming here, at Shiz. But of course I'll care for Nessa, for I know that's how you'd want me to respond. There's been some confusion for, you see, my roommate is blonde.

The Headmistress is taking care of Nessa personally. I will write again if Nessa needs anything.

Your other daughter,

X Elphaba

Galinda isn't in here yet. I think she's afraid to sleep in the same room as me. Probably afraid I'll cast a spell on her in her sleep that makes her hair frizzy or something.

Oh no. Here she comes. She just shot me a dirty look, and sat on her frilly pink bed. See, this room is divided into two parts, her side, and my side. We each have a bed, a shelf, and a nightstand. My shelf has only a few books, while hers is filled with shoes. I have nothing on my nightstand , but hers is covered in makeup, jewelry, and mirrors. She is truly a blonde.

End.

**Galinda**

Dearest Diary,

Great.

I just walked into _my _room, and the Artichoke was already there, writing. I glared at her, but she ignored me, so I ignored her back.

I've already written home, here's the letter:

Dearest, Darlingest Momsie and Popsicle,

There's been some confusion over rooming here, at Shiz. But of course, I'll rise above it. For I know that's how you'd want me to respond. There's been some confusion for, you see, my roommate is…unusually and exceedingly peculiar and altogether quite impossible to describe….

Oh, for Oz's sake, she's as green as the Emerald City!

But, as you have already guessed, I am handling it very well. I will write again as soon as I possibly can.

Toodle Pip!

Love,

Your wonderful daughter,

Galinda Upland

* * *

A/N: So there it is! Tell me what you think!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
